1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speech control apparatus for executing calling of a terminal, holding of a call, and transfer.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional private branch exchanges (PBX) and key telephone apparatuses, there are private branch exchanges and key telephone apparatus which provide a transfer service. Even in a cordless telephone apparatus, a signal can be transferred between the master telephone and the slave telephone.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, in the case where, even when the operator tries to transfer, non-operating telephone numbers are input because the operator erroneously inputs the number of the transfer destination, or in the case where the transfer destination fails or a power source is turned off or wiring is disconnected, or in the case where the line is busy or the like, a busy tone is sent. The operator consequently must execute an operation to stop the transfer. Therefore, there are cases where not only the operation is troublesome but also the holding call is disconnected by an erroneous operation. The above problems also similarly occur in the cases where the transfer destination is a cordless telephone and where the transfer destination is out of the range of a radio call signal.